Mirai Robo Daltanious
is an anime series that aired from 1979 to 1980. Story It is the year 1995. Earth has been conquered by the Zaar Empire from planet Akron in the star system also named Zaar. All of Earth's cities have been destroyed, and the remaining survivors live in harsh shanty towns and villages. Kento, a war orphan, hides in a cave along with his companions in order to escape bandits. In the cave, they find the secret base of Doctor Earl, who was an inhabitant of the planet Helios, a planet conquered by the Zaar. Doctor Earl had fled to Earth, bringing with him the greatest achievement in Helian technology: the super robot Atlas, whose power is increased when combined with the intelligent lion robot, Beralios. When these two robots combine with the Helian fighter, Gumper, they form the mighty robot Daltanious. Doctor Earl entrusts the fight for Earth to Kento, who happens to be a descendant of the long disappeared Helian royal line. Voice Actors * '''Kento Tate' Toshio Furukawa * Sanae Shiratori Keiko Han * Tanosuke Hata Tomomichi Nishimura * Danji Hiiragi Yoshito Yasuhara * Manabu You Inoue * Ochame Yūko Mita Staff * Director Tadao Nagahama * Additional Director Norio Kashima, Akira Suzuki * Screenwriter Fuyunori Gobu, Masaki Tsuji * Character Design Yuki Hijiri, Akihiro Kanayama * Mechanical Design Submarine * Music Hiroshi Tsutsui * Original Work Saburo Yatsude Concept Tadao Nagahama had a heavy influence in the artistic style and direction of the show. The style resembles that of Voltes V and Combattler V. The super robot Daltanious was formed with 3 components: Atlaus (the main robot), Gunper (the space ship), and Beralios, the mechanical lion who was recovered after the first battle with Akron. The robot is named after the main hero of the Three Musketeers, D'Artagnan. Daltanious is 56 meters tall and weighs 678 tons. Daltanious was the first combining super robot to have an animal component, as well as the first to have a lion's head on its chest; the lion's head would be incorporated into several Brave Series robots, most notably GaoGaiGar. ''Daltanious'' and Voltron The Japanese Mirai Robo Daltanious series was originally planned to be adapted by World Events Productions as one act of the Voltron: Defender of the Universe series in the United States and abroad. The intention was for Voltron to have 3 series components made up of Daltanious, Dairugger XV (the "Vehicle Voltron"), and Albegas ("Gladiator Voltron"). When requesting master tapes from Toei Animation for translation purposes, the World Events Productions producers requested the "The ones with the lion." Mistakenly, Toei then proceeded to ship World Events copies of Beast King GoLion, another "combining-robot" anime featuring lion-shaped fighters. However, the World Events producers greatly preferred the GoLion series over Daltanious, and the GoLion episodes went on to become the most popular portion of the original Voltron run. Toys As with all Super Robot anime titles, Daltanious had a deluxe die-cast toy replica produced by Popy during its broadcast. In 2011, a new Daltanious toy was released by Bandai in their Soul of Chogokin line. Daltanious' weapons * A single handed sword is summoned by the disk placed on the right hip of Daltanious. * A metal shield is summoned by the disk placed on the left hip of Daltanious. * Daltanious' punches are launched like rockets against the enemy. * Metal blades appear from the golden metal ring on the forearms of Daltanious to cut through enemies. They can be even launched or combined with the Double Knuckle weapon. * A crossbow appears on the right forearm of Daltanious. It is used to shoot metal arrows against the enemies. * From the four crosses on the shoulders and knees of Daltanious, four purple beams are fired and combined into a single, cross-shaped laser beam. * From the Beralios's mouth, a giant ball of fire is shot against the enemy. * From the mouth (or eyes) of Beralios, a giant flamberge is summoned, and used to do the final attack of Daltanious, the Flaming Sword Cross Slash. * A power-up from episode 29. From the arms of Daltanious, extended to the forearms, a double pair of cannons are summoned to fire repeatable shots against the enemy. * A power-up from episode 29. From the right metal disk on the right hip of Daltanious, a chain with a hook and a sickle is summoned. It is used to grab enemies. * Once the Flaming Sword is summoned, a flaming beam is shot against the enemy to spin against it and to seal its movement. Then, Daltanious performs the Cross Slash. It gains the ability to do this because of the power up in episode 29. * The Flame Sword is summoned using all of Daltanius's available power. Daltanius glows golden, and a massive gout of flame appears above it, from which a larger Flame Sword is drawn. For a while after summoning, Daltanius and its sword is completely coated in a wreath of flame, making them invulnerable to attacks. This technique is used in episode 43 to summon a mighty enough sword to destroy Zaar's Mobile Fortress. Zaar Forces Bemborgs *'Daranche': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, sickle arms, face glue globs, eye electric bolts, eye heat laser, and face tentacles. *'Gofun': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a statue disguise, a cutlass, tentacle hair that can turn into fire, three back spikes that can form a drill, and eye lasers. *'Garnis': Appears in episode 5. Powers include swimming, flight, a mace right hand, an ax left hand, eye lasers, electric hair, a 2-tube missile launcher in each shoulder, electric mouth tentacles, and head retraction that forms a drill. *'Gogondoru': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, bladed arms that can turn into pincer claws, two missiles in each foot, daggers from the torso eyes, green energy bolts from the head horns, launchable drills from the torso mouth, mouth wind gusts, three claws in each hip, and heat rays from the mouth and torso eyes. *'Gerzom': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, green antennae energy bolts, and torso energy beams. *'Gagan': **'Gagan Parasite Form': Appears in episode 7. Powers include energy absorbing mouth webs, and eye electric lasers. **'Gagan Bemborg Form': Powers include eye lasers, launchable palm blades, flight, and sonic waves from the wings. *'Utsuboras': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, limb retraction, head spikes, a pink energy beam from the upper mouth, lower mouth missiles, lower mouth purple acid, lower mouth tentacles, and a humanoid form armed with a scythe blade for the right hand and lower mouth flames. *'Gaigar': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, detaching the head armed with a drill and electric chains on the mandibles, a 3-tube missile pod in the torso, green energy balls and pink electric bolts from the torso eye, pink energy bolts from the fingers, five cable spears from the waist, and red mouth energy blasts while the head is attached. *'Garugadon': Appears in episode 10. Powers include dividing into meteors, body spikes, a mace on a cable in the right hand, a sword stored in the left hand, and a barbell form capable of levitation *'Garugan': Appears in episode 11. Powers include swimming, a slime based body, dissolving into smoke, palm drills, energy absorbing touch, launchable fists, body magnetic field, waist detachment, and six missile launchers in each forearm. *'Guruzon': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, a mace tail, heat rays from the wrist saucers, mouth flames, and finger missiles. *'Garadago': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a neck drill, tentacles that emit electric shocks from the remote rock, burrowing, abdomen homing rockets, ankle spiked wheels, and a drill in each shoulder and the back that emits electricity. *'Ganira': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a wrecking ball, a crab claw for the left hand, torso mouth pink foam, pink eye lasers, torso mouth yellow energy beam, launchable pectoral spikes, and flight. *'Zurudoo': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, an electromagnetic beam from the head horn, and lasers from its seven torso eyes. *'Dryzer': Appears in episode 16. Powers include rockets from both mouths, twin green lasers from the pectorals, flight, and finger missiles. *'Zasoris': Appears in episode 17. Powers include burrowing, flight, dual pectoral missile launchers, head whirlwinds, yellow eye lasers, and pink pelvis rays. *'Krag': Appears in episode 18. Powers include turning into purple toxic gas, flight, green energy bolts from the eye, green energy surges from the body, regeneration, and body tentacles. *'Zeminal': **'Zeminal Form 1': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a cicada form, flight, a pink torso laser, wing hurricane winds, and energy absorption. **'Zeminal Form 2': Appears in episode 19. Powers include three antennae rays, two abdomen missile launchers, and pink eye lasers. *'Asterioclone': **'Asterioclone Form 1': Appears in episode 20. Powers include dividing into starfish, a purple heat ray from the eye, and regeneration. **'Asterioclone Form 2': Appears in episode 20. Powers include pectoral missiles, antennae electric bolts, swimming, a fan in the torso called the Underwater Hurricane, and electric shocks from the hands. *'Vakyura': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, emitting radar waves to predict attacks, emitting flames from the mouth of the bull body, launchable shoulder spikes from both bodies, eye lasers from the humanoid body, forked missiles from the dragon body mouth, and a spear. *'Brian': Appears in episode 22. Powers include burrowing, dividing into robot cats, rotating spikes in the shoulders, and a blue laser blade in the torso. *'Zarus': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, pectoral missiles, and purple lasers from both torso eyes. *'Meralian': Appears in episode 24. Powers include mouth flames, eye lasers, mouth rockets, high jumping, and four back tentacles that emit electric shocks. *'Setra': Appears in episode 24. Powers include burrowing, missiles from the middle mouth, four thorny tentacles, mandibles on the waist, flames from the three mouths, ice beams from the side mouths, torso missiles, and high jumping. *'Qukong': **'Qukong Form 1': Appears in episode 25. Powers include a plant pod form, six fly trap arms that emit electric shocks, regeneration, energy absorbing roots, purple lasers from the eye, and burrowing. **'Qukong Form 2': Appears in episode 25. Powers include sword hands on chains, torso missiles, high jumping, and pink eye lasers. *'Teragamedon': Appears in episode 27. Powers include mouth flames, a head drill armed with a pink laser, shoulder missiles, a detachable coiling tail, flight, heat resistance, pink eye lasers, emitting electromagnetic waves, and regeneration. *'Damura': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight and pectoral missiles. *'Degu': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight, green lasers from the mammary glands and eyes, rockets from the mammary glands, and back throwing daggers. *'Shuruga': Appears in episode 30. Powers include flight, a yellow laser from the eye, two scythe blades on each wrist, rocket launcher hands, launchable head spikes, torso mouth flames, foot missiles, emitting bright flashes, and electric tentacles from the hips. *'Gurozaurus': Appears in episode 33. Powers include flight, a pair of rocket launchers on the skull of the round shield, a mace, pink eye lasers, and a freezing cannon and drill in the mouth of the lizard lower half. Twinborgs *'Unitogeras': Appears in episode 29. Powers include pectoral lasers and machine guns, flight, a double headed chariot horse with spiked wheels and mouth lasers, detachable wings and legs with lasers on the eye knees, a magnetic field around the body that nullifies fire, a pair of chained maces, and a constricting bladed tail. *'Qum': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, a machine gun for the right arm armed with a sword, torso energy arrows, a green forehead laser, a double headed dragon saucer armed with tentacles and a chained mace in each mouth, three hooks in each side of the torso, and rotating spikes in the torso. *'Garufua': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, a lance for the right arm, a round shield for the left arm, and a gargoyle lower half armed with claws. *Doubles: Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, a gargoyle lower half armed with mouth needles, a sword for the right arm, a round shield for the left arm, and pink pectoral lasers. *'Baroom': Appears in episode 34. Powers include swimming, a green laser from the eye, and torso missiles. *'Gyaraba': Appears in episode 35. Powers include flight, green electric bolts from the eye on the waist, crescent energy blasts from the pincer claws, and waist jaws. *'Joruka': Appears in episode 36. Powers include flight, a green energy beams from the abdomen and eyes, mouth flames, extendable claws on cables for fingers, and a missile launcher in each hip that can also launch spiked balls. *Charade: Appears in episode 37. Powers include toxic gas and energy beams from the abdomen mouth, flight, a spiked club, and eye lasers. *'Darara': Appears in episode 38. Powers include flight, a pair of machine guns and a green laser on the space ship lower half, a spear, swimming, telekinetic beams from the space ship lower half, and a whip. *'Zaar Dan and Zaara': Appears in episode 40. Powers for both include flight, a torso laser, a round shield, and a trident. *'Balga': Appears in episode 41. Powers include a tank for the lower half armed with missiles and a dragon headed flamethrower, two laser guns at the waist, a machine gun for each hand armed with bazooka shells, and three laser guns in each shoulder. *'Ginger': Appears in episode 42. Powers include flight, a double sided lance, a bull for the lower half armed with a mace tail and pink mouth flames. *'Zobyu': Appears in episode 44. Powers include flight, a head horn that fires green lasers, a claw on a chain for each hand that can emit electric shocks, torso mines, and foot missiles. *'Bronzor': Appears in episode 45. Powers include flight, two missile launchers in the abdomen, a yellow laser from the visor, an extendable arm in each hip that emits electricity, a guided rocket on the back, and twin broadswords. Zaar Leader Mecha *'Deathark 1': Appears in episode 26. Powers include a cutlass and a round skull shield that fires lasers from the eye sockets. *'Deathark 2': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a pair of broadswords, flight, torso weapons (electric beam, rocket launcher, slicing sheets, 10 guns), and eye lasers. *'Deathark 3': Appears in episode 42. Powers include a murasame, high jumping, and a skull round shield. *'Dormen 1': Appears in episode 46. Powers include a sword and a mouth energy beam. *'Dormen 2': Appears in episode 47. Powers include a yellow laser sword, green electric lasers from the eyes, and flight. Video games The series was introduced into Banpresto's Super Robot Wars series as part of Super Robot Wars Destiny's line-up in 2003. It was also featured in Super Robot Wars GC in 2004 and Super Robot Wars XO in 2006. References External links * Category:Super Robots Category:TV series